Opportunity Costs TRADUCTION
by char2lene
Summary: Two-shot. Un accident de potions conduit à une retenue - en apparence innocente -, mais avec Ginny en entremetteuse, va-t-elle vraiment rester innocente ? Qui aurait deviné qu'il y avait tellement d'argent à se faire dans les paris ? DM/HG, HP/GW.
1. Lorsque Ginny Weasley s'en mêle

Voici une histoire que j'ai lu en version originale et j'ai eu envie de la partager avec vous. Je m'excuse par avance des quelques fautes qui peuvent encore trainer dans le texte.

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient, ni l'univers d'Harry Potter qui appartient à notre chère JK Rowling, ni l'histoire qui a été écrit en anglais par RisingFire, je n'ai fait que la traduire. J'ai bien entendu l'autorisation de l'auteur pour cette traduction.

Bonne lecture !

chapitre 1 : Lorsque Ginny Weasley s'en mêle

« Londubat ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois que tu fous ? Ne mets pas ça là, tu vas faire exploser toute la classe ! »

Les cris furieux surprirent le pauvre garçon, tenant un tas de longues tiges dans sa main potelée, qui laissa tomber les ingrédients - heureusement à côté du chaudron en ébullition.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Malefoy ? Rogue a dit de mettre les racines d'ortie dans- » balança en retour le rouquin, qui travaillait avec Neville, au blond.

« Oui, ça sont les tiges, la belette ! »

« Oh, peu importe, ne l'écoutes pas, Neville, il ne sait pas de quoi il parle. Mets juste ces trucs dedans. »

« Ne fais pas ça ! Où est Granger, ne devrait-elle pas arrêter cet idiot ? Je t'ai dit de ne pas le faire, Londubat- »

« Concentre-toi sur ta propre potion, Malefoy. » interrompit farouchement un autre garçon. « Pourquoi tu te préoccupes de savoir où Hermione- »

« Parce qu'elle est la seule d'entre vous à avoir du bon sens ! Si tu fais ça, le chaudron entier va- oh merde- »

Le garçon, connu sous le nom de 'la belette', qui était en fait Ron Weasley du célèbre trio d'Or, avait décidé d'ignorer les protestations du blond et préféra jeter les tiges d'ortie dans l'instable Élixir d'inimitié. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée; en fait; c'était plutôt une très mauvaise idée.

En effet, avec un énorme 'BANG !' le chaudron explosa, les côtés en étain semblant fondre en jets de liquide bouillants, volant jusqu'aux deux garçons qui étaient trop proche du chaudron pour les esquiver. De grosses marques commencèrent à se former sur la peau de Ron, tandis que le corps entier de Neville semblait perdre tous ses poils à la fois.

Sous la table de droite, Malefoy criait au trio, « Je vous l'avais bien dit ! Espèces d'idiots ! ». À côté de lui, un garçon aux cheveux noirs qui s'était précipité à l'abri sous la table la plus proche.

« Oh, non ! Ron ! Je t'ai dit de jeter les tiges, de ne pas les mettre dans la potion ! Regarde ce que tu as fait ! Harry- Où est Harry ? »

« Je suis là-dessous, » répondit Harry, « attaqué par les extraordinaires cordes vocales de Malefoy- vas-tu te la fermer ? »

« Londubat ! Weasley ! » s'immisça le professeur Rogue dans la scène désastreuse, la longue cape de sa robe de sorcier frappant presque la jeune femme qui semblait encore plus affolée. « Infirmerie, tout de suite ! À quoi pensez-vous, Miss Granger, en laissant ces trois imbéciles en charge d'un Élixir d'inimitié ? »

« Je suis seulement partie pour un petit moment ! Je pensais que ça irait avec Harry, et je pensais que Malefoy pourrait les arrêter- »

« Je leur dit d'arrêter, mais tes trois merveilleux amis m'ont ignorés et mis ces stupides- »

« Calmez-vous, tous ! Potter, emmenez Weasley et Londubat à l'infirmerie avant que leur peau ne se détache. Granger, nettoyez ce gâchis, et continuez votre potion. Malefoy- que faites-vous en dessous de cette table ? Ça n'a pas d'importance. Aidez juste Miss Granger, d'accord ? Et une semaine de retenue, pour vous tous ! »

« Mais, monsieur, Hermione n'était pas loin de- »

« C'était un accident, vraiment, je ne pense pas- »

« Hé, j'ai essayé de leur dire, pourquoi j'ai une retenue- ? »

« Obéissez ! » coupa le professeur.

Les trois étudiants obéirent précipitamment aux ordres furieux de Rogue, Malefoy marmonna dans sa barbe alors que la classe se remettait au travail.

« Pourquoi ont-ils mis le mauvais ingrédient dedans ? Ne leur as-tu pas expliquer-? » commença Hermione, l'incertitude peinte sur son visage tandis qu'elle enlevait les ingrédients récupérables des restes de la potion.

« Oui, comme je viens juste de dire, je l'ai dit à Londubat, mais ton petit-ami est arrivé et a fait explosé le chaudron, de toute façon, brillant comme il est ! » répondit Malefoy avec véhémence, faisant disparaître la potion d'un coup de baguette.

« Ce n'est pas mon petit-ami- »

« C'est la seule chose que tu as retenue dans la phrase ? »

« Non, j'ai juste- Oh, peu importe. Eh bien, merci quand même, pour avoir essayer de les arrêter. Je ne sais vraiment pas à quoi je pensais en laissant Harry et Ron en charge de deux Élixirs d'inimitié. »

« Sont-ils plus stupides que je ne le pensais, ou tout simplement catastrophiques en potions ? » Il semblait maintenant presque amusé.

« Juste terrible. Et en équipe avec Neville, aussi... c'était juste un désastre assuré. »

« Je ne peux pas croire que Rogue m'ait mis une retenue, c'était beaucoup de leur faute- »

« Hé, ils en ont pas fait exprès ! »

« Ouais, mais c'est pas le sujet, non ? Ils le font toujours, pourquoi ai-je une retenue pour leur stupidité ? » Son visage montrait de nouveau une mine renfrognée.

« DRAGO ! VAS-TU VENIR M'AIDER AVEC CETTE POTION OU PAS ? » Un cri aigu atteignit les oreilles des élèves, coupant court à leurs discussions, et, si possible, intensifia la mine renfrognée de Malefoy.

« Oui, Pansy ! Je ne voudrais pas traîner ici plus longtemps... »

« Ce n'est pas comme si je voulais travailler avec toi, non plus- »

« DRAGO ! »

« Oui, oui... Par Salazar, ne peux-tu pas travailler par toi-même pendant une minute ? »

Derrière lui, Hermione laissa échapper un petit rire qu'elle étouffa dans une toux. Malefoy se tourna vers elle légèrement stupéfait de la voir avec une main couvrant sa bouche. « Viens-tu juste- »

« Non ! Non . Ta petite-amie t'attends ! »

Il sourit à sa réponse, avant de s'éloigner nonchalamment vers l'endroit où Pansy était toujours en train de crier après lui. Elle le regarda partir, la surprise marquant son visage.

Après quelques minutes à travailler, Harry revient, l'air épuisé. « Merlin, Neville est lourd. Est-ce que tu as une idée de combien il était difficile de le porter sur deux des trois volées d'escaliers ? »

« Hmm, Harry ? Tu as dit quoi ? » Sortant, de sa légère stupeur, elle se tourna pour faire face à son ami.

« Peu importe. Alors, que faisons-nous maintenant ? »

Le reste de la leçon se passa tranquillement, à l'exception de Seamus qui a fait explosé sa potion sans rien faire de faux, théoriquement et Pansy qui a crié après Goyle pour avoir renverser de la potion sur sa robe.

Juste après la sonnerie signalant la fin du cours, Rogue appela dans la classe : « Mr Potter, Miss Granger et Mr Malefoy, je vous veux tous, y compris Mr Londubat et Mr Weasley- qu'ils soient revenus à la normale ou non- ici à six heures et demie. Chaque minute de retard sera une heure de retenue en plus. Dehors. »

Soupirant, Hermione et Harry marchèrent jusqu'à la Grande Salle pour dîner, rencontrant d'autres cheveux roux, une fille cette fois, Ginny, aux doubles portes.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, vous deux ? Où est Ron ? »

« Il est coincé à l'infirmerie et nous a fait gagné une retenue avec Rogue ! Lui et Neville ont fait explosé un Élixir d'inimitié, les idiots. » répondit Harry à ses questions.

« J'ai des ennuis avec lui aussi, un truc à propos de l'uniforme. » dit-elle en roulant des yeux. « Je suppose que je vais être avec vous quatre aussi. Cool. »

« Oh, non ! Pas quatre. » coupa Hermione. « Devine avec qui nous serons ? »

« Qui ? » demanda Ginny, perplexe.

« Malefoy a eu une retenue pour leur avoir dit de ne pas faire exploser ce satané chaudron ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils ne l'ont pas juste écouter, cela aurait arrêté- »

« Attends, si je comprends bien, Malefoy a essayé de les _aider_ ? Je veux dire, je sais qu'il était, eh bien, un peu mieux depuis l'année dernière, mais... »

« Je sais ! Je n'ai vraiment pu le voir, bien que- »

« C'est vrai. » confirma Harry, en hochant la tête.

« Oh, génial. Donc, nous sommes tous en colle avec Neville et Malefoy. Juste comme je voulais passer la soirée. »

« Au moins, toi c'est seulement ce soir. Nous, nous avons une semaine de retenue ! » Hermione avait pratiquement craché ces mots. La rouquine lui tapota le bras, compatissante.

Le trio entra dans la Grande Salle et repéra Ron, assis avec Dean et Neville, discutant avec animation. Ce devait être vraiment quelque chose d'intéressant, parce qu'à ce moment-là, avec un geste exagéré du bras, Ron bondit du banc, tandis que Dean riait aux éclats.

« Je vois qu'on s'amuse, ici ? » sourit Ginny à son frère, qui s'était rassis sur le banc, rougissant.

« Il imitait juste Malefoy se cachant alors que la potion volait. Hilarant, semble-t-il. » répondit Dean, étouffant des gloussements.

« Vraiment? As-tu également décrit la vue de toi avec ta tête qui avait triplé de volume parce que vous avez ignoré la seule personne qui avait essayé de vous dire de ne pas ajouter le mauvais ingrédient ? » demanda Hermione, plaisantant presque, ses yeux trahissant néanmoins la colère que couvrait ses mots.

« Quoi ? Hermione, de quoi parles-tu ? »

« Je parle du fait que tu es venu et fait explosé la potion malgré l'avertissement de Malefoy ! »

« Oh, sérieusement, c'était Malefoy ! Est-ce que honnêtement tu attendais que je suives ses ordres ? »

« Ça aurait était utile de l'avoir fait ! »

Ron regarda Harry, impuissant, pour avoir son soutien. « Non, Ron, elle devient folle à propos de ce sujet. Laisse tomber. »

« Très bien. »

Le groupe tomba dans un silence gêné. Après un moment, Dean partit pour retrouver Seamus. « Quand avons-nous notre retenue ? » demanda timidement Neville.

« Six heures et demie. Salle de classe de Rogue. » répondit Harry, en vérifiant l'heure sur sa montre.

« Penses-tu que nous aurons fini le parchemin de Sortilèges avant de partir ? »

« Ron ! Tu ne l'as toujours pas faite ? Mais c'est à rendre demain ! »

« Eh bien, nous avons une demi-heure, nous- Je vais la faire maintenant. »

« Très bien. Mais tu sais que tu aurais dû la faire plus tôt et- »

« Oui, je sais. Je peux emprunter la tienne ? » Derrière lui, Harry gémit de son manque de tact. Ginny lui donna un coup.

« Ron ! Tu veux copier ma- »

« Non, je n'ai juste pas mes livres avec moi. J'ai besoin de connaître certains faits. »

« C'est tellement... tellement...tellement- »

« Alors, je peux ? »

Elle lui lança un regard courroucé, mais lui passa sa dissertation terminée. « Voilà. »

* * *

><p>« Qu'est-ce que vous faites, là debout, la bouche ouverte comme la plupart des idiots que vous êtes ? »<p>

« La ferme Malefoy. Il est sept heures moins le quart et il n'est pas là. »

« Il n'est pas là ? Tu veux dire qu'il est _en retard pour la retenue_ ? »

« Oui. Attends, la plupart ? »

« Non. J'ai dit tous Potter, ta cicatrice a atteint ton cerveau finalement ? Devrions-nous faire une soirée pour fêter ça ?

« Oh, tu aimerais bien, n'est-ce pas ? » commença Hermione, avant d'être interrompue par une toux.

« Entrez. » À ces mots, les six élèves s'engouffrèrent dans la classe. « Asseyez-vous. »

Les cinq rangées de pupitres avaient été remplacées par des tables de différentes tailles, la plupart contenant des ingrédients, des fioles aux contenus incertains ou des chaudrons d'eau bouillante.

Contre les murs de la classe, certaines étagères avaient été débarrassées de leurs habituels objets et laissées vides. Les étudiants prirent place à deux tables complètement vides, tandis que Rogue partit s'asseoir à son bureau.

« Mr Malefoy et Miss Granger. En tant que les deux seuls élèves compétant en potion dans cette salle, vous utiliserez les chaudrons et les ingrédients pour créer diverses potions médicales pour l'infirmerie. Les instructions sont- », il donna un petit coup de baguette vers le tableau, et des mots commencèrent à se former à la craie, « au tableau. Toutes les potions requises demandent de la coopération, et vous verrez que se concerter est nécessaire. »

« Monsieur, » commença Malefoy, « peut-être- »

« Non, vous allez travailler ensemble, à moins que vous voulez une ... » sa voix diminuant peu à peu « punition différente ? »

Les deux élèves secouèrent la tête à contrecœur, puis se déplacèrent afin de commencer leur tâche.

« Potter et Weasley, » dit-il à Harry et Ginny, « non, pas vous, Mr Weasley, l'autre. Vous deux, comme vous êtes peut-être les seuls autres personnes dans cette classe à savoir lire ou simplement suivre une instruction. » Il regarda avec mépris Neville et Ron, qui lui lancèrent un regard furieux en retour. « Je veux que vous trier les fioles et les livres de cette salle. Chaque étagère est étiquetée avec les propriétés qu'elle requiert, sinon, le reste doit être trier par ordre alphabétique. »

Ils acquiescèrent, totalement satisfaits de la simplicité de leur tâche. Le Maître des Potions se tourna vers Ron et Neville, une expression profondément sinistre sur le visage faisant pousser à Neville un petit cri effrayé. « Vous deux. Venez avec moi. Nous allons... collecter des ingrédients. »

C'est avec une expression de terreur évidente sur leur visage qu'ils suivirent le professeur.

« Bien, Malefoy, on commence par le Philtre Calmant ? »

« D'accord. »

« Euh... ». Elle regarda la table des ingrédients, puis sourit de façon inattendue. « Il n'a pas pris nos baguettes magiques. » Avec un sort rapide informulé, elle sortit les ingrédients pour un Philtre Calmant de la pile. Ils planèrent dans l'air jusqu'à ce qu'elle les dirigent vers une table à côté d'un chaudron. « Parfait, allons-y. Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

Il secoua la tête. « Rien. »

* * *

><p>« Tu sais, tu te débrouilles pas trop mal pour faire des potions. »<p>

Il grommela, sarcastique. « Eh bien merci, ton commentaire signifie beaucoup, beaucoup pour moi. »

Furieuse, elle versa la pierre de lune en poudre dans la potion. « Tu aurais pu juste accepté le compliment comme une personne normale aurait fait. »

« Qui a dit que j'étais normal ? »

« Je dirais que tu es fou. »

« Je peux l'être, quand je le veux. » Il lui fit un clin d'œil, entraînant une grimace de dégoût sur le visage de la jeune fille.

« Abruti. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais il y a un instant. »

Elle ne trouva pas de quoi répondre à cela, elle décida donc de simplement l'ignorer. Quelques minutes plus tard, il dit à contrecœur, « tu n'es pas mal toi non plus. Passe-moi l'essence d'ellébore. »

Elle le fit, souriante. « Wow, Malefoy, complimentant une Gryffondor ? A-t-il geler en enfer, ou des ailes ont-elles poussées sur les acromentules ? »

« Wow, Granger, plaisantant avec un Serpentard ? » Il lutta contre le sourire qui menaçait de s'afficher sur son visage. « Rogue distribue-t-il des cartes pour la Saint Valentin ou Dumbledore nous gave-t-il de bonbons ? »

« En fait, Dumbledore donne des bonbons au citron et des Malices réglisses si tu es dans son bureau. »

« Tu rigoles ? Nous avons des fioles vides pour mettre ça dedans ? »

« Non, attends une minute. Ginny ! »

Ginny, qui parlait à Harry en lui passant des livres, s'arrêta et se tourna vers elle. « Oui ? »

« Tu sais où il conserve les flacons vides ? »

« Il y en a probablement quelques-unes dans la réserve. »

« Parfait, merci. »

* * *

><p>Ginny regardait les deux élèves qui s'occupaient des potions se diriger vers la salle attenante à la classe. Elle se retourna vers Harry. « Cinq Gallions qu'ils finiront par se rouler une pelle ? »<p>

« Quoi ? Je prends le pari. Pourquoi finiraient-ils par- pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'ils semblent avoir oublié de laisser la porte ouverte. »

« Hein ? »

« Elle se ferme automatiquement. Ils ne pourront pas sortir d'ici avant le retour de Rogue, qui peut-être n'importe quand, et la tension sexuelle entre eux est absurde. Ils ne pourront pas le supporter. »

« Ginny ! »

« Quoi ? »

« En fait, tu y crois vraiment, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui. »

« Pourquoi j'ai le sentiment que je viens de perdre cinq Gallions ? »

« Malefoy ! » Un cri venant de la réserve devint perceptible.

Ginny sourit. « Parce que tu sais que je vais gagner. »

* * *

><p>« Espèce d'idiot ! » La porte se ferme automatiquement ! »<p>

« Et ? Il suffit juste d'utiliser ta baguette sur elle. »

« Je ne peux pas ! Je l'ai laissée sur le bureau ! »

« Tu veux dire que nous sommes coincés ici ? »

« Oui ! Et c'est de ta faute ! »

« ...Merde. »

« Oui, merde ! Merlin ! Tu es tellement- tellement- toi ! »

« Articules. »

« La ferme ! Je suis en colère contre toi ! »

« Oui, ça je le vois bien. Tes amis ne peuvent pas nous laisser sortir ? »

« Non, c'est enchanté de sorte que seul Rogue peut le déverrouiller. Nous sommes coincés ici jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne et nous hurle dessus pour être rester coincés dans sa réserve ! Et il fait noir ici ! »

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? »

« Eh bien, cela signifie que nous ne voyons pas ce que nous faisons ! Nous allons probablement renverser la moitié d'une étagère de Pimentine ou quelque chose d'aussi ridicule. » Elle gesticula follement dans le noir, et ils entendirent un bruit de chute. « Merde ! Tu vois ! Je me demande se que c'était. »

« Wow. Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais réellement dire des gros mots. »

« Ce n'est pas drôle! »

« Je pense que ça l'est. »

« Idiot. »

« Prude. »

« Je ne suis pas prude ! »

« Prouve-le. »

« Quoi ? Tu as reçu une potion sur la tête ou quoi ? »

« J'ai dit, » murmura-t-il, en s'approchant lentement, bien qu'il ne pouvait vraiment la voir dans l'obscurité. « prouve-le. »

« M- Malefoy ? »

« Oui ? » Son souffle caressa son visage, provocant accidentellement un léger mouvement des mèches de cheveux sur sa joue.

« Qu'est-ce que tu- oh ! »

Il posa sa main sur sa joue, jouant avec les boucles de ses cheveux au passage. Elle pouvait sentir ses doigts tracer de légers motifs sur sa peau et c'est avec le souffle légèrement coupé qu'elle s'appuya contre la chaleur de ces caresses électrisantes. Il descendit ses doigts afin de tracer sa mâchoire, se délectant de la douceur de sa peau. Le souffle de la jeune femme se fit plus haché tandis qu'il se penchait en avant. Si proche... Tellement proche...

Ses paupières se fermèrent en même temps que les siennes alors que les lèvres du jeune homme se posaient sur sa bouche, effleurant de sa langue la commissure de ses lèvres. Vanille...

Soudain, il sentit une pression sur sa nuque au moment où elle le tirait vers elle dans un gémissement, saisissant sa cravate de la main droite pour l'attirer d'avantage. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit alors qu'elle fondait sous les caresses de son autre main qui traçait des petits cercles sur sa taille permettant au sorcier de glisser sa langue dans sa bouche, approfondissant le baiser. Sa main gauche se leva pour passer dans ses cheveux, appréciant la sensation des mèches blondes et soyeuses, tandis qu'il remontait la main sur son visage pour jouer avec les cheveux sauvages de la jeune femme.

Elle laissa tomber sa main de la cravate à son torse, faisant courir ses doigts sur les contours de ses muscles sous sa chemise. Il gémit lorsque sa main descendit, jouant avec l'ourlet avant de glisser en dessous.

« Définitivement pas prude. » murmura-t-il dans la bouche de la sorcière. Elle sourit contre ses lèvres-

Et la porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

Le professeur Rogue se tenait de l'autre côté, la baguette levée. Il leva un sourcil devant leur position. « Avez-vous fini, ou doit-je revenir plus tard ? »

« Revenez plus tard. » marmonna Malefoy, sans lâcher la jeune femme.

« Malefoy ! Oh mon Dieu, je suis tellement désolée- »

« Dehors. »

Elle se sépara elle-même de son emprise, retirant sa main de ses cheveux blonds et de son torse avec réticence. Elle s'excusa de nouveau, les joues en feu, poussant Malefoy devant elle.

À l'extérieur de la réserve, Neville et Ron la regardaient avec étonnement. Leurs vêtements étaient déchirés par endroits et ils avaient des plaies un peu partout sur leur corps. Hermione hoqueta de stupeur en voyant leur apparence. « Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivés ? »

« Nous avons collectés des branches tombés du saule Cogneur. Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivée _à toi_? »

Ses joues déjà rouges se foncèrent d'avantage. À côté d'elle, elle pouvait presque sentir la suffisance de Malefoy émaner de son corps et pouvait imaginer le sourire qui était très probablement affiché sur son visage.

« La ferme. »

Derrière eux, Harry faisait passer quelque chose dans la main de Ginny. Hermione n'avait pas vu le geste contrairement à Malefoy qui demanda : « un pari, Potter ? »

« Harry ! Tu as parié que je- hum... » elle s'interrompit, baissant la tête pour se cacher derrière ses cheveux.

« Non, _j_'ai parié que tu finirais par embrasser Malefoy dans le placard à réserves de Rogue. » rectifia la jeune Weasley. « J'ai gagné cinq Gallions. En fait, je crois que ça devrait être plus. Ron ? ».

À contrecœur, il tira un Galion de sa poche. Près de lui, Neville fouillait aussi pour trouver l'argent. « J'arrive pas à y croire! » s'écria Hermione.

« Ah oui, Weaslette. C'était combien, cinq ? »

« À me remettre ! » s'exclama Ginny, victorieuse.

« Tu as laissé Malefoy parié contre lui-même ? » questionna Hermione.

« Non. C'est juste le paiement. »

« Le paiement ... tu veux dire- »

« Malefoy m'a payé cinq Gallions pour arriver à ce que vous vous retrouviez seuls tous les deux. »

« Je ne sais pas s'il faut que je sois en colère ou flattée. »

« En colère. Tu es mignonne quand tu es énervée. » lança Malefoy dont le sourire s'agrandissait.

Elle se tenait bouche bée devant les cinq étudiants. Une autre voix la fit sursauter : « Bien, Miss Weasley, c'est un Gallion pour la retenue et un autre pour l'Elixir d'attraction. Merci. »

« Professeur Rogue ? Vraiment ? »

« Oui. Dehors maintenant. »

Ginny sourit lorsque le couple s'éloigna discrètement des autres élèves de retenue. Elle saisit la main du garçon situé à côté d'elle et déposa un baiser sur sa joue, empochant les dix Gallions. Qui aurait pu savoir qu'il y avait tellement d'argent à se faire à jouer les entremetteuses ?

* * *

><p>Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Le deuxième chapitre arrivera prochainement.<p>

Je suis ouverte à toutes critiques (mots à répétition, fautes d'orthographe, non-sens, etc...)


	2. L'idée de Severus Rogue

Bonjour à tous! Voilà le deuxième chapitre, un peu plus court que le précédent. Ce n'est pas une suite mais plutôt ce qu'il se passe avant. Vous comprendrez en lisant le chapitre. Merci à Laya, Oohfemmeluxieuse, Looklook pour leur review, ainsi qu'à toutes les personnes ayant mis cette fiction en favorite story ou en story alert.

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient, ni l'univers d'Harry Potter qui appartient à notre chère JK Rowling, ni l'histoire qui a été écrit en anglais par RisingFire, je n'ai fait que la traduire. J'ai bien entendu l'autorisation de l'auteur pour cette traduction.

Chapitre 2 : L'idée de Severus Rogue

_L'esprit_, pensait Severus Rogue, étudiant les pensées de sa classe de Potions du mercredi matin (première heure), _est un être très compliqué_.

Severus Rogue avait tort, de l'avis général, mais de son point de vue, il avait complètement raison.

Cela n'a sans doute pas de sens. Laissez-moi vous expliquer.

Severus Rogue était un Legilimens Naturel. Cela signifiait qu'il avait la capacité de, pour une personne ignorante de la terminologie et la technologie correcte de ce que cela implique, 'lire' les esprits. En vérité, il ne lit pas les esprits, il les feuilletait. L'esprit n'est en rien comme un livre il n'est pas fait pour être lu. Il est plus comme l'étagère sur laquelle repose le livre, ou même la bibliothèque où l'étagère réside- en fait, nous pourrions aller aux limites du ridicule avec cette métaphore, mais nous n'en avons pas le temps.

Non, l'esprit humain ressemble à une bibliothèque- l'une de celles douteuses, qui doit être soutenue par une pile de carton et qui s'appuie toujours dans le mauvais sens, et dont, aussi souvent, un livre tombe inexplicablement, révélant une autre rangée de titres derrière lui. Il n'y a absolument aucun ordre dedans, à moins que vous savez l'ordre, et l'ordre est incroyablement difficile à comprendre car il ne cesse de changer et de se revoir et il est constamment en _mouvement_.

Mais Severus Rogue était un Naturel dans le domaine de la 'lecture' des esprits. Littéralement, il l'avait fait depuis qu'il ne pouvait plus se rappeler son nom en parlant, et continuerait à le faire jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus incapable de dire son nom **(N.d.T: Je vous avoue que je n'ai pas trop vu où l'auteur voulait en venir)**.

Il était capable de se plonger dans les pensées à la surface de l'esprit, sur la plus haute étagère de la bibliothèque, frappant la poche mince d'émotion pure et immédiate venant du bois- et il était capable de les attraper. C'était un Talent. Il lui a permis d'observer non seulement les pensées actuelles de l'esprit mais aussi d'explorer les raisons et l'histoire en arrière plan dans une note sur une table en acajou, magnifique et chaleureuse dans le coin de la cheminée.

Peut-être nous allons nous trop loin dans cette métaphore.

Pour résumé, Severus Rogue pouvait lire dans les esprits, mot après mot, et il pouvait retourner à la page précédente si cela n'avait pas de sens, et il pouvait sortir un dictionnaire pour vérifier le sens de du mot 'infantile' ou 'généralisation'. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait lire qu'un esprit à la fois, et dans celui-ci, juste une phrase en une seule fois, si elle était assez courte.

C'est pourquoi il croyait que c'était compliqué.

Parce que, alors qu'il était en train de faire sa 'lecture' dans son cours du Potions du vendredi matin (première heure), il pouvait voir que Malefoy détestait Granger et Granger détestait Malefoy, mais il ne pouvait pas voir la raison pour laquelle la minute d'après Granger voyait des nœuds dans les manches de la robe de Malefoy et Malefoy imaginant entortiller les cheveux sauvages de Granger.

La raison était la suivante : alors que les deux se détestaient, ils était tous les deux immensément attirés l'un vers l'autre. Les hormones des adolescentes en étaient la cause. Une minute, vous souhaitiez que la tête de certaines personnes tombent dans leur petit-déjeuner et BAM, cela ne vous dérangerait pas de lécher le lait autour de leurs lèvres.

Rogue, cependant, ne pouvait pas voir les petits changements qui provoquaient cela. Il pouvait voir les flashs de colère, et les injures qu'ils s'étaient lancés plus tôt dans la journée, puis il pouvait voir le désir entretenu par les mêmes cheveux épais sur lesquels il la raillait, ou le désir alimenté par la peau sous la robe froissée sur laquelle elle avait crachée. Il ne pouvait pas voir que cela avait seulement pris un regard, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas voir au-delà des engagements à s'interroger sur les noms.

C'était incroyablement frustrant pour lui. Il était, après tout le meilleur- mais il ne pouvait toujours pas comprendre les merveilles de l'adolescence.

L'univers, cependant, avait d'autre chose à s'occuper, comme ranger l'histoire, et la reconstruire après que le temps ait interféré, et donc connaître les pensées des êtres humains était futile, peu profond, et dans l'ensemble, simple.

L'univers ne s'en souciait pas. Rogue si.

Et c'est ainsi que, après voir contemplé les têtes embrouillées des deux adolescents, il se résolut de faire quelque chose.

Une semaine plus tard, il pensait, après qu'une rousse excitée dont il ne se rappelait plus le nom lui ait dit, « Professeur Rogue, j'ai une proposition à vous faire, concernant Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy. », que le Destin l'avait entendu.

En fait, le Destin s'en moquait, mais les coïncidences avait bien fait les choses ce jour-là.

* * *

><p>Ginny Weasley ne se souciait pas de cela. Elle se préoccupait de la vie amoureuse de laquelle elle se mêlait. Elle était aussi très friande à l'idée de gagner approximativement trente-trois Gallions et douze Mornilles si elle réussissait.<p>

Ceci seul doit alerter votre attention sur le fait que notre amie Ginny Weasley était parente d'infâmes jumeaux Weasley. Elle l'était, mais ce n'était pas ce dont nous parlons en ce moment.

Ginny souriait alors qu'elle sortait de son cours d'Histoire de la Magie pour entrer dans la Grande Salle, deux jours après avoir parler avec le professeur Rogue, pour retrouver Harry et Hermione, et Ron, bien qu'elle savait qu'il serait dans l'infirmerie au même moment.

Cela vaudrait le coup de perdre un vendredi soir pour pouvoir voir les réactions sur les visages d'Hermione et de Malefoy. Elle n'était pas non plus opposée à l'idée des trente-trois Gallions et douze Mornilles.

Elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer qu'il y avait tellement d'argent à se faire à jouer les entremetteuses.

* * *

><p>Chaque bonne action en méritait une mauvaise. C'est pourquoi le professeur Rogue était en retard à la retenue de vendredi soir. Il préparait son mauvais coup.<p>

Il impliquait deux très idiots étudiants en Potions, le saule Cogneur en plein mode-cogneur et la possibilité de remplir ses stocks de feuilles de saule. Bien entendu, ces feuilles pouvaient être collectés sur des saules ordinaires, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ces deux sots le savent.

Dans sa poche, un certain nombre de fioles remplies d'une potion douteuse s'entrechoquaient.

Oh oui.

La vie était belle.

* * *

><p>Voilà, c'est terminé. Je trouve que ce chapitre permet d'expliquer plusieurs chose sur le premier chapitre. C'est surprenant de la part de Rogue de vouloir mettre Hermione et Drago ensemble. Vous trouvez pas?<p>

Merci d'avoir lu cette fiction-traduction.


End file.
